Hermione's Special Place
by GeorgenLunaWeasley
Summary: Hermione has a special place that she visits every Saturday morning, a place that no one else knows about. That's not exactly true, one other person knows about it, someone who knows the real reason why it's so special to her. Mature/very slight angst
1. Hermione's Special Place

Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N: So, two in one day! Never thought I would write a Hermione/Draco fic, but, this isn't _exactly_ a pairing, so...

* * *

Hermione's Special Place

* * *

Hermione sighed happily and lifted her face to the warmth of the late October sun. It was Saturday and as had become her habit, she was taking her late morning walk to her special place. She wasn't sure why this place had become so important to her, only that it had. She found that she felt a great amount of peace here, and when she fell asleep -which was often- she had such lovely dreams. Even thought it was filled with a great array of wild creatures; they never bothered her and left her to herself. Now, in the first year after the fall of Voldemort, after all the turmoil over the past few years, she would take all the peace that she could get

It seemed strange to her though that she chose to walk in the forest alone. Usually she went no where without Ron and Harry, and it struck her as particularly strange that she would come into the forest without them. Her history in the forest wasn't good to say the least. Centaurs, giants, werewolves…none of these things lead one to peaceful feelings about the surroundings to which they had occurred. Yet the forest, for some reason, had become her favorite place.

She sat down on a rock and pulled out a book. Another part of the habit, sitting down to read.

"Well, look who it is." Came a voice from behind her.

Hermione jumped up, dropping her book as she did so. She spun around to see Draco Malfoy just stepping out of the trees.

"Go away Malfoy."

"No," He leaned up against a tree, his face cold and mocking. "I don't think I will."

"Fine, then I will." Hermione bent down for her book and shoved it back into her bag, when she straightened she found that Draco had moved from the tree and now stood behind her.

"What's your hurry Granger?"

Hermione looked up into the icy blue eyes. He was mocking her as usual, but there was something else there, something she vaguely remembered seeing before. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She tried to move away from him and he stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Let me pass."

"And if I don't?" Malfoy grinned, a grin that for some reason, didn't make her angry.

"I'll jinx you, you know I will."

"No you won't." Draco moved closer "We both know you won't."

For some reason Hermione knew he was right. She tried again to step past him and he stopped her with a hand on her elbow. She jerked away, pulling her arm free.

"Don't touch me!" She said indignantly.

"Why not?" He grinned the same grin, the grin that for some reason, Hermione liked. He moved closer, so close that their bodies were nearly touching. "You want me to touch you, you know you do."

And she did. For some reason, Hermione's knees had grown weak. Her mind was flooded with strange images of his hands moving over her body, her naked body. She shook to clear her mind, sick and disgusted with herself.

"Leave me alone Malfoy!" She tried to shove past him again but he stopped her and pulled her into his arms.

"No."

His lips were on hers, demanding, crushing, pleasing. Hermione's mind screamed at her to go for her wand, to send him flying for daring to touch her in such a way, but her body was screaming for more. His tongue moved between her lips, and for some reason, she didn't stop him. In fact, she found herself encouraging him. Her arms went up around his neck, pulling him closer, crushing her lips closer to his. Her bag fell to the ground, moments before he lowered her to join it.

Draco shifted so she lay over him, easing her sweater over her head. Hermione felt a dull sort of panic, everything in her screamed that this was wrong. This was _Draco Malfoy_ after all! Yet, she couldn't bring herself to resist. Not even when he opened the last button on her shirt, pulled it of off her shoulders, and then unclasped the back of her bra and pulled it away.

He rolled her over onto her back, lifted her skirt out of the way, then pulled off her panties and tossed them over his shoulder. He leaned back for a minute, undoing his belt, his pants, and sliding them off as he lay back over her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione gasped as he looked into her eyes again, rubbing his cock against her, yet not entering…not just yet.

He pressed his hips into hers; she was hot and wet against him. No matter what she said or how much she protested, she wanted this just as much as he did. "I'd think a brainy type like you would be able to figure that much out for yourself."

He bent his head, capturing a hardened nipple in his mouth. He teased it with his teeth, biting hard enough to make her squirm, but not enough to hurt her. She moaned and wiggled against him, her back arching up, begging him silently to repeat the action. Draco was more than willing to oblige.

"Say it," He breathed against her neck, rubbing over her with gentle, teasing thrusts of his hips. "Say you want me."

"I don't," She protested, even as she met his thrusts with her own. "I don't."

Draco reached between them, finding her hard nub with his fingers. He stroked her roughly, sliding a finger in teasingly, and then out again.

"You don't?" He asked, "Really Granger?"

"I d…"

"Don't lie," he licked her breast again, biting down with his teeth and causing her to moan. "Next time you lie, I'll leave."

For some reason, Hermione suddenly decided if he left, it would be the end of the world.

"I want you." Hermione gasped, hating herself with every word.

"You want me to fuck you?" Draco raised his head and kissed her, his tongue plunging deeply into her mouth.

"I do" she moaned, her body desperately crying out for attention.

"Then say it," Draco commanded, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his cock. He reached for his wand, giving it a tiny flick next to her hip…sealing a contraceptive charm in place. "Tell me what you want."

Hermione closed her eyes, her back arched up as he moved his lips over her breasts again, first one, and then the other. Her words burst forth as he bit down on a nipple again, this time, rougher than before.

"I want you to fuck me!" She grunted loudly, squeezing her legs together and wrapping them around his back.

Draco shifted slightly, reaching down for his cock. He slid it over her, teasing, and then slid only the head in.

"Say please." It was hard to hold back, he wanted her, wanted her badly. She was so hot, so wet and knew she would be so tight around him that it would drive him mad. But this, the lead up, teasing her was half the fun.

"Please." Hermione whimpered, she had ceased to care about dignity. She knew she would, later. Later she would feel sick and filthy by what she was doing now. But right now, she didn't feel all that fussed by the fact that she was having sex with Draco Malfoy.

"Please what." He pulled out and then pushed in, just a tiny bit further. He wanted her to say the words, wanted to hear the vulgarity from the voice that was always oh-so proper.

"Please!" Hermione didn't hesitate. She couldn't, it had ceased to be within her control. "Please fuck me!"

Draco grinned and slid inside her, lifting up on his hands for better leverage. Hermione moaned loudly, her hips slamming up into his. His eyes rolled back in his head, she was so tight, so deliciously _fucking_ tight…just as he had known she would be. Her back arched up, her breasts bouncing up and down with the force of his thrusts. The sight of them was nearly more than he could stand. He bent his head, taking first one, and then the other in his mouth. He lay flat over her, and then rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

"Fuck me." He said roughly, his voice hoarse with desire. Hermione looked deep into his eyes again and she realized what it was that she had seen before, heat…the very first stirrings of heat. Heat that now burned out of control. How long, she wondered, how long had he wanted her like this? For that matter, how long had _she _wanted him like this? It certainly hadn't taken much persuasion from him to get her here. A touch, a caress…a kiss.

She rocked back and forth, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her as she watched the passion on his face. It all seemed so familiar, his hands on her body, his teeth on her breasts…his cock inside of her. For something that was so dreadfully wrong…It felt so amazingly good.

His breath was hard, coming in moaning gasps. She felt her body begin to tighten against him and she increased her speed and the force of her thrusts. Draco arched his hips, slamming up off the ground against her…and again, it was familiar…oh-so achingly familiar.

"Draco!" She fell forward, her hands on his chest as her orgasm took control of her body. Her fingers gripped hard, the nails digging in and leaving deep scratches.

"Hermione!" He panted her name, over and over as he came, his hands on her ass, holding her tight over him so she couldn't move. She fell over him, her cheek resting on his shoulder and he lifted her chin and kissed her, softly, gently… a lover's kiss. Hermione lay still, trying to make sense of it all, staring at his chest. That was when her eyes fell on the scars. The ones that looked exactly like the fresh scratches she had just made.

She pushed up and looked at him, her face shocked and accusing. "We've done this before!"

"Yes," Draco said honestly "Many, many times. Since the first weekend after we returned."

Draco reached into the grass for his wand and pointed it at her, speaking the spell silently.

'_Obliviate' _

Hermione fell away from him, unconscious on the ground. Draco sat up and looked down at her, his eyes filling as they always did after he had to wipe her memory.

"I'm sorry Hermione, sorry I can't stay away from you, sorry I can't stand to let you remember." He wiped at the tears that threatened. "It's just that... after the first time, you were so upset and you couldn't stop crying. You said they would never understand, and you were right."

He waved his wand over her, doing a _'scourgify'_ to clean her body inside and out, then he dressed them both. He carried her over to the rock where she always sat to read, and then he pulled her book from her bag, and laid it face down by her hands.

He waved his wand over their special place, removing the spell he had put in place to shield them from others who might stumble into the forest. Into their special place. The special place where they had met the first time, where he had come across her crying and his act of comforting had turned to something more.

Finally, he bent down and kissed her softly, whispering the words he always did just before departing.

"I'm sorry love. I promise, I'll try my best to stay away this time."

He walked away from her, his hands massaging the scratches on his chest lovingly…they were all he could ever have of her. The only part he could keep. Once he was a fair distance away, Draco stepped behind a tree, then gave his wand a final flick, after he was sure she was awake, he walked away. This time, he promised himself, it would be for good.

And once again, he didn't believe it.

Hermione opened her eyes, groggy from her impromptu nap. She never understood why she always fell asleep here, perhaps it was because it was so peaceful, maybe it was the quiet…but she always had such sweet dreams in this place. Dreams where she was in a lovers arms, yet she never saw his face. These dreams were different from any others she had ever had; she always felt such a sense of loss when upon waking…like she had lost something precious. It was silly, she knew, to feel loss from losing a dream. Yet she couldn't help it, it was how she felt and that was the end of it.

With a sigh she put her book in her bag and rose to her feet. She needed to get back to the school, Harry and Ron would be waiting for her…they always worried when she walked here alone. With a sigh she turned away from the small clearing, the feeling of loss coming over her again.

Hermione didn't know what it was, what made this place so special...but she would keep coming back. Every Saturday morning, week after week she would return.

Because this was the place where she had the very best dreams.

* * *

Reviews very appreciated!


	2. At The Start

JK Rowling created Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

So, I suppose you could say that I am caving to demand and expanding this from a one-shot. Not sure if it is going to be a full fic or not, but for now, here's a little more. Changing this to in-progress, so, alert if you want more. I know this doesn't cast Ron in the best light, and to be honest, I don't see him doing this in a million years so I admit to his being out of character...but, bending him a bit for plot needs. Sorry to the Ron fans out there. Also, I do feel this is a LITTLE fast for progression, but in the interest of speeding things along...besides, this isn't meant to be a deep in depth character study. :P

Think I got all the typo's, If I missed one or two...sorry about that.

BTW, if you haven't read and reviewed my other Fic "Lab-Rats" I would love a few reviews on that one too. I know its an odd pairing, but, if you like smut...it's a good one. :P

* * *

Hermione's Special Place:

At The Start

* * *

"You're going again Hermione?" Harry looked up at her nervously, he didn't like it when she took these walks, not at all. Hermione had become so secretive since returning to school and in a way, he couldn't blame her. Things between the three had become strained since the summer, since Ron had done what he had. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away without answering.

"Hermione!" He called after her, but she just waved him away.

"Let her go Harry." Ron gave him a look, a look that was full of guilt. Guilt that was well deserved.

Across the room, Draco Malfoy observed her departure, then hastily made his own. He knew it was wrong, he had promised himself that he wouldn't go after her anymore. He had promised her, even though she hadn't been awake to hear, it didn't change the fact that he had.

He followed her at a distance, taking a different set of stairs, and a different path through the tapestries. He knew where she was going after all. He waited until she had cleared the old wooden bridge, walked through the stone circle and disappeared into the forest. Then, he too quickly made his way across the grounds, past the Owlery, past Hagrid's pumpkin patch and into the forest…to the place where she had just sat on a rock to read her book.

Their special place.

Draco leaned up against a tree, watching her silently and hating himself for not having been able to stay away. If someone had told him two years ago that he would find himself so madly attracted to Hermione Granger he would have jinxed them into something disgusting. She was what he once referred to as a mudblood, someone not fit to lick the bottom of his boots. He had hated her, once even wished for her death.

But those days were long gone, even without his present affliction, his days of hating were over. He didn't use that sort of terminology anymore, just the thought of it made him sick. Hatred, pride, the whole pureblood vs. Muggleborn thing…he loathed the very idea of it. He had seen first hand where the path of hatred had lead him, and it was a path he refused to walk any longer.

And yet, he still didn't completely understand what it was that had made him follow her the first time. The closest he had been able to figure was that her sobbing that day had sounded far too much like her sobs the day his Aunt Bellatrix had tortured her. Yet they were worse, because her sobbing had been caused by someone she had trusted…someone she had thought loved her.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, hadn't meant to be witness to the greatest heartbreak of her life…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-September

* * *

_

"You need to decide Ron, because I'm not going to put up with this anymore."

"Hermione…"

"No! I saw you Ron, flirting with those girls so don't you dare deny it!"

Draco waited quietly, wishing they would leave, yet for some reason unable to turn away.

"It's not my fault they keep following me around, they do it to Harry too."

"And yet Harry pushes them back, and do you know why? Because he loves your sister, he would never do anything to hurt her. If you really loved me Ron…"

They were quiet for a moment, horribly quiet. Any minute, of course, he would say that he loved her. Everyone, even Draco, knew how mad Ron was for Hermione. The three had been best friends for so long and the question had always been…would it be Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley that would win her heart? Everyone had expected them to end up together once Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley got together.

"You don't love me." Her voice was weak and teary and Draco was surprised by how sad it made him feel. He had been there himself recently, Pansy had walked out on him too, she wasn't mad about the new Draco Malfoy. She had like the old one, the cold one…the cruel one.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I thought …I thought I did, but since we came back, I don't know, things just feel different."

"You're letting it all go to your head." She spat bitterly "All that happened last year. Now all these girls are throwing themselves at you and what we had doesn't mean a thing to you…and to think I trusted you. Enough so that I let you…" She gasped, a gasp so telling that Draco could picture her so easily. Tears would be running down her face, her lips would be trembling…she would look so horribly broken.

"All those times we were together over the summer, they didn't mean a thing to you."

"Of course they did!"

A loud slap echoed through the empty hallway.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!"

The tapestry waved slightly as she ran past and Ron called out after her.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Draco heard a door open, and then slam closed. A shuffle of footsteps, another door, and then he was alone too. He stepped out from the hidden passage, a strange pair of longings in him. The first, to follow Ron Weasley and hex the living shit out of him. The second, to follow her.

He chose the second.

She was barely a dot by the time he closed the door behind him. She was running, running towards the quiet of the forest. It was on the darker side of dusk, only moments remained before the sun would retire for the day completely. Draco knew that he should leave her to herself, but he also knew first hand that the forest was far from safe, particularly for a vulnerable girl. He walked swiftly, anxious to reach her, though he had no idea why it was so important. Something about her, something about her tears had touched him.

He found her sitting on a rock in a small clearing, her arms wrapped around herself while she rocked back and forth. He wanted badly to approach, but fear held him back. Was there anyone she would welcome less than him? Not likely. The best idea, he realized, was to go back to the castle. He would find Potter and sent him back to her. In the mean time, he could cast a protection charm around the area. She would be safe.

He cast the spell, then turned to leave and as he did, there was a loud snap as his foot came down on a twig. The past year had taught her well, her reactions were lightning fast. She was on her feet in an instant, her wand in her hand, and he was stupefied on the ground in the very next second.

"What are you doing here?" She stood over him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her wand in his face.

"I…" He had two choices, either make up a convincing lie, or tell the truth. Somehow, he had a feeling she would figure out the lie and when she did, it wouldn't be pretty. "I followed you."

"Why?"

"Granger," He rolled over and sat back against the tree…he couldn't help laughing. "You wouldn't believe me in a million years."

She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her wand. "Try me."

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then he looked up at her. Her eyes were sad and for some reason, he couldn't stand seeing it, he had to look away.

"I saw you run from the castle, you were so upset…I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"You're right," She lowered her wand slightly "I don't believe it."

"Told you." Draco shrugged "So what now, you jinx me…get your friends Potter and Weasley in on it to maybe to teach me a lesson?"

"Don't talk about him." She whispered, her voice echoing with agony. He looked back up at her, instantly sorry for his words. Her bottom lip shook furiously and the pain in her eyes had tripled. "Don't talk about him ever."

"I'm sorry," His voice was soft, softer than she had ever heard it and it took her by surprise. "I didn't mean to make it worse."

She began to falter, the little strength she had gave out and she fell onto her knees, her hands over her face as she sobbed. Draco moved forward, reaching out towards her, yet afraid to touch her. He wanted to do something, anything to give her comfort, but he didn't know how. He realized then why she was effecting him in such a way. Her sobs were so much like they had been that day…the horrible day when he had wanted to help her and her friends escape, but it would have gotten him killed.

"I'm sorry." He said again, letting his hand fall back to his side.

She looked up again, her face wet with tears. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I've always been so mean to you." He gave her a half smile

"Atonement." She smiled wryly "A novel concept for Draco Malfoy."

"Acceptance for my atonement." Draco grinned "A novel concept for Hermione Granger."

Hermione laughed a little, "It was nice of you, to come after me."

"I lied a bit before." he confessed "I heard a little of what happened. I'm sorry he hurt you, if it helps, I think it's his loss, not yours. Though I don't suppose that means much, coming from me."

"He said he loved me." She gave him that pained look again, the one that broke his heart. "I believed him and so I let him…we…so many times. When we came back to school all these girls started throwing themselves at him because he's _famous _now."

Draco moved a little closer, then gently touched her cheek. "He's stupid, for not knowing what he had."

"He just…just tossed me aside, like…like I'm rubbish!" She fell against him and he took her into his arms. It was a strange feeling, not at all unpleasant. He gently caressed her cheek, it was so soft, like rose petals and the hair he had always thought would be coarse because it was so bushy was softer than satin.

"You're not rubbish." He spoke against her hair, the fragrance sweet and intoxicating. "I've never known the real you Hermione, but I think if I did, I would think she was pretty wonderful."

She looked up at him in wonder. Who was this man? It couldn't possibly be Draco Malfoy, not the boy who had been the bane of her existence for the past eight years. He had called her horrible names, had mocked her and laughed at her…he had called her a mudblood. Never, ever, in a million years would he have said she was wonderful.

But then, she had seen another Draco Malfoy before too. The Draco who had tried very hard to not identify them the night they were captured and brought to Malfoy manor, the Draco who had been afraid and vulnerable during the battle…who had wept over the death of his best friend.

The Draco who had followed her because he had seen her hurting…who held her in his arms right now and was doing his best to comfort her.

Hermione lifted her hand to his cheek, gently brushing it with her fingers. She had wasted eight years of her life on Ron Weasley, a man the world called a hero, yet acted anything but. Before her now was a man the world saw as a villain, who was acting like her knight in shining armor.

"Draco…" She pulled his face to hers, and then she kissed him. His mind exploded, she tasted so sweet, she felt so right…but this…this was so wrong.

"Stop…" He pulled back "You don't want to do this."

"Yes I do."

"Have you forgotten who I am Granger?"

"I don't care."

She pulled him back to her and his resolve began to waver. She felt too damned good in his arms. She traced his lips with her tongue and he parted for her. Their tongues touched, then brushed over one another, plunging deeper as she pulled him over her. He was losing his grip on reality…surely, this had to be a dream, he was not laying on the ground in the forbidden forest. He was not kissing Hermione Granger…she was not rubbing herself over him.

"I want you…" She panted against his lips, thrusting her crotch up against his "Please Draco, please."

"This isn't right." He groaned and pushed against her. "You'll regret it."

"I won't." She tugged on the bottom of his sweater, pulling it loose from his pants to slide her hands up to caress his bare chest.

She would, he knew she would, but he was powerless to stop it. He wanted her, wanted her badly. He rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him then pulled her sweater off over her head. She straddled him, rubbing over his hardening cock, while he unbuttoned her blouse then unhooked the front clasp on her bra. He licked his lips when he got his first look at her breasts, the were perfectly sized, not too big, not too small. He pulled her down over him again, then rolled her over onto her back, taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling hard, teasing it with his teeth.

She moaned loudly, her voice deep and throaty while she pushed her hips up into his. He slid his hand down, lifting her skirt out of the way, then down inside her tights and panties to rub her clit. She was already wet and she spread her legs wide for him when he thrust two fingers inside of her, stroking her while he rubbed her with his thumb.

"Tell me what you want." He kissed her, plunging his tongue deep. "Tell me Granger."

"I want you."

"You want me to fuck you, is that it?"

"Yes…" She moaned, "Mmm…yes!"

"Then say it."

She fought it, her dignity refusing to allow her to say the words. "I want you Draco, please!"

He moved, pulling her tights and panties off, then pulled his own pants off while she watched. She licked her lips, his cock was hard and ready, and she wanted it inside of her so badly. He raised his wand, gave a quick flick to protect them, then moved slowly, his tongue licking over her ankle, her calf, then her thigh. He spread her legs wide, then he slid his tongue inside her. Her back arched high off the ground, a deep loud grunt echoed around them.

"Again!" She begged

He flicked around her clit, then slid it inside her again, repeating it over and over again. He moved up her body, stopping at her breasts, his teeth biting one nipple and then the other. His fingers moved over her legs, her outer lips, touching her everywhere but where she wanted him…where she needed him.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered, licking his way from one breast to the other.

"I want you inside me" She moaned, her hands squeezing tightly on his shoulders. He slid up, brushing his cock over her wetness.

"You want me to fuck you?" He reached down, teasing her clit with the head. "Is that it?"

"Yes! Draco…I want you, now!" She pushed up, trying to move him inside.

"Say it…you know what I want you to say." He slid in, only a little, and then pulled all the way out again. "Stop being stubborn Granger."

"MMM!" She panted, "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

He grinned, teasing her in a non-nasty way was so much more enjoyable than the other. "Now say please."

"Please!" She pushed up with her hips.

"See…was that so hard?" He slammed into her, she felt so good, her hot wetness surrounding him was like stepping into a purely carnal heaven. She moved under him, matching him thrust for thrust, grunting and moaning loudly.

"Holy shit…you feel so _fucking_ good!" He panted against her neck, thrusting in and out for all he was worth. Never, in a million years, would he have ever imagined making love to demure little Hermione Granger would be like this!

"Fuck me Draco…" And, she seemed to have lost her aversion to being vulgar. "I'm going to cum…harder…please harder!" She pushed against him, trying to force him onto his back, so he lay flat over her and rolled them over. She looked down at him, her hair and eyes wild, her fingernails digging into his chest.

"Fuck me Hermione!" He held tight to her ass, grinding her over him. He was so close, the sight of her breasts bouncing was driving him out of his mind. Her body tensed and began to quiver as her legs tensed at his sides, her pussy clenching tightly around him. He gave a final hard thrust, and then came deep inside her, his cock pulsing with violent spasms.

She fell flat against him, her face buried in his neck. Neither said a word as sanity slowly seeped back in, still and quiet in the fresh darkness. Draco had never felt such contentment, being with Pansy had never been like this. He had never cared about her pleasure, never felt this sort of well-being after making love to her. In fact, he had never once thought of it as making love. Fucking Pansy had been nothing more than a means to an end, personal gratification, and nothing more.

A gentle sob rose out of the quiet and Draco knew it for what it was…her regret, the regret he had known from the start would follow.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly, sliding his arms off her to allow her to escape. "I never should have let it happen."

"It's not your fault." She shook her head as she rolled off of him, wiping at the tears on her face. "You tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen."

She waved her wand over her body, cleaning herself off, then she dressed and sat down on the rock, still softly crying. She couldn't stop herself, the others, they would never understand this. How could they? He was Draco Malfoy!

"They'd never understand this!" She sobbed "How could I possibly tell them that I…"

'_Obliviate'_

He never heard the last of what she was about to say. For she had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Draco lowered his wand, feeling like a coward for having aimed it at her back…but it was the only way. Hermione Granger had been hurt enough that day, had been already been humiliated by Ron Weasley…she didn't need to suffer anymore indignity…and certainly not because of him. He quickly dressed, then knelt down next to her.

"You won't remember a thing, it will be as if it never happened. It's better this way…better that you think you just cried yourself to sleep."

He brushed a finger over her cheek, removing the last traces of her tears…praying that she would never have reason to cry again.

"I'll never forget Hermione, I'll always wish things could have ended differently."

He bent down and kissed her softly, then he stood and walked away.

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

His heart hurt as it always did when he thought of that night, and as always, he wished things _had_ ended differently. With his obliviate, he had somehow erased the worse of her hurt and anger over Ron Weasley and they had become friends again. He watched her day after day, laughing, doing her school work, thinking he, Draco, was her enemy and playing along. Every Saturday he followed her to this place. Because somehow, unlike her memories of _what_ had happened here…her feelings that this place was special _hadn't_ been wiped away.

Draco turned away, determined that this time, he would keep his promise. He rubbed his hands over the scratch scars, the only thing that he could keep, and a burning pain seared through him. He couldn't leave, he needed her, this time with her, even if she would never remember. He turned again and broke through the trees to where she sat on the rock.

"Well," He said, his voice cold and mocking. "Look who we have here."


	3. At the End

I don't own Harry Potter, someone name JK Rowling does

* * *

I think this is probably the end...not sure where I could do with this without getting too into drama, which I really don't want to get into. Not sure, we'll see if I can shake this out of my head or not. For now, I'm leaving it as in-progress. : )

* * *

Hermione's Special Place

At The End

* * *

Hermione's body moved over his, deeper, faster…harder. All the while, even while his body writhed in pleasure, Draco tried to force the thoughts out of his mind. Bad thoughts, unhappy thoughts. They were so close, moments away from the horrible moment when he would reach for his wand and she would forget again. Worse than that was the realization that soon this would have to end, and now there was no way of getting around it. The air was growing much colder, any day now the snow would come. In fact, it was a miracle that it hadn't come already.

It was late November, and if not for the fact that she had started building a fire, what they were doing now would be impossible. Once the snow came, Hermione would stop coming. There was no way they could be together in the castle, it would be too risky, too much chance that they'd be caught.

This…whatever it was, would be over very soon.

Draco knew it was for the best, knew he should have put a stop to it long ago, before it had even started. He should have been strong that day last September; he should have pulled away when she kissed him, left her sitting there alone. But he hadn't, and now he was faced with this. This loving someone who could never love him in return, and even if she could, those closest to her…to both of them…would never understand. They were from different worlds, Muggleborn and pureblood, Pure and tainted, hero and villain. She deserved better, much, much better than him.

Her fingernails dug deeply into his chest and he thrust his hips up into her. His mind screamed…

'_So right…so right!'_

"Draco!" Her body tensed and she began to shudder, she tightened around him and his own body released, shooting hot and deep inside of her. He called out her name…

"Hermione!" The struggle was too much; he'd been forcing it back for too long now, he couldn't stop it any longer.

"I love you!" He said the words through clenched teeth, as quietly as possible. Hoping, perhaps she was far enough out of it to not comprehend what he had just said. Fortune seemed to be with him. She said nothing as her head fell against his shoulder, her sweet breath warm against his neck.

But she _had_ heard. As she lay against him, her eyes were wide. This didn't make sense, why would Draco Malfoy of all people say he loved her? For that matter, why would he want her in this way, why would she want _him_? It all felt so familiar, so comfortable, as if she had done it time and time again. She thought about the flashes she had seen while he had kissed her before lowering her to the ground. His hands moving over her naked body. The scent that sometimes lingered on her clothing when she woke from her dreams…the dreams that she had in this place.

This place.

This place was so special to her. So very, very dear. And the dreams, dreams of a lover who made her crazy with desire, who made her feel so loved. She had never once seen his face, not once. Hermione closed her eyes, her mind going back to the most recent dream she could remember. His lips had whispered against her ear that she was beautiful, far too precious to be wasted on the likes of Ron Weasley. When she pulled back from him now, her lover had a face…the face of Draco Malfoy.

She opened her eyes and then moved down his chest, landing on the scratch scars. They hadn't been dreams…they hadn't been dreams at all! She sat up, her eyes wide and accusing.

Draco knew what was coming, even before the words had formed on her lips. He reached across the grass for his wand, knowing with that he would need it soon. He would wipe her memory…and it would be for the last time.

"We've done this before!"

"Yes," He spoke plainly, wand tight in his hand, his heart breaking. "Many, many times, since the first weekend we came back."

He raised the wand to point it at her back, but it met resistance. He looked down; her hand was clenched tightly around it.

"No!" Her bottom lip trembled; her voice shaking. "Not again! Not this time!"

His eyes were huge as she pulled the wand from his grasp and tossed it away. She was angry, yet she didn't move, she made no effort to separate from him, though their bodies were still connected.

"Tell me why you've been wiping my memories!"

Draco had no choice but to tell her the truth. He knew it would hurt her, but he had no other option.

"I followed you. You were upset and crying and one thing just lead to another."

Hermione blinked, memories seeping back in slowly. She slid off him, dressed, and then sat down and pulled her legs up under her chin. Draco sat up; pulling his pants in place and sat next to her. He wanted so badly to take her hand but he was afraid to touch her. It would only make matters worse.

"Ron said he didn't love me." She sniffled, her face unbearably sad. "I remember, Ron and I argued and…I do remember, you came after me."

"You were so upset. You were crying, sobbing really. You were sitting on the rock, rocking back and forth. You said people would never understand, you were right and I knew it."

"So you wiped my memory, to protect yourself."

Draco laughed bitterly. Of course she would think that, he'd given her no reason to ever think well of him. This didn't need to change anything, he needed his wand; all it would take was one last Obliviate. He would erase all of this, he would walk away, leave Hogwarts, and he would never see her again. It was best for both of them, it was best for her.

"You're right," He lied, his voice cold and brutal "I didn't want anyone to know I'd fucked a mudblood. I'm a Death Eater…My father would kill me."

He stood and straightened his pants, then picked his shirt up from the ground and pulled it over his head. When he looked back at her she was crying. He knew it was because of what he'd said, he knew that he had hurt her, but that was his intent. He crossed over to where she had thrown his wand and bent to pick it up, and then he turned back to her. He grinned at her coldly, his face mocking yet his eyes miserable.

"Thanks for the fuck Granger. It wasn't bad, considering what you are."

He began through the trees, out of her sight. Then he doubled back behind her. Tears ran down his face and he turned his head away, then raised his wand to her back for the last time…the very last time.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Draco felt his wand fly from his hand and he turned his head to face her. She was on her feet, her wand in her hand staring him down.

"You know, for a death eater, you're a pretty bad liar Draco Malfoy."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"My being a _mudblood_ might explain why you'd Obliviate me once, but not why you'd keep coming here week after week to be with me."

Draco shrugged "Like I said, you're a good fuck."

"Then why did you say you loved me?"

His head shot up, he'd thought she hadn't heard. He could deny a lot of things, say that their time together was less than it was, but loving her…he couldn't deny that. He could try, but he knew his face would give him away. Yet that didn't make it right. None of this changed anything, the people around them still wouldn't understand, she was still better off without him.

"I shouldn't have said it." He walked over to his wand and picked it up, stashing it inside his pocket, then moved to stand in front of her.

"Why not?" She looked up at him, her lip shaking again. "Because it isn't true?"

"No," He grinned a little, the grin that she had never been able to dislike. "Because it _is true."_

"I tried so hard to stay away from you, but I couldn't" He sat down on the rock and she sat on her knees in front of him. "I should have, I meant to. Something about you touched me that first night, I _couldn't_ stay away. Every time I came, it just got worse."

"You weren't protecting yourself," She brushed her fingers over his cheek. "You were protecting me."

He nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't do a very good job. If you'll let me, I can still put things right. I could Obliviate you one last time. This time, I promise I will never come near you again. Even if it means leaving school."

Hermione looked at him. Draco was offering her a way out, a way to forget that all of this had ever happened. But did she want to forget? Forget that he loved her so much that he would give up his own happiness for hers? All these years she had thought so highly of Ron Weasley, and look how he had treated her in the end. Should she really walk away from someone who treated her so much better than he?

On the other hand, Draco was right; Harry and Ron would never understand this in a million years. She wasn't particularly fussed about Ron, in a way, Ron had only himself to blame. But Harry…his opinion did matter. Then again, Harry was alive because of Draco's mother. It was possible his attitude might have changed enough to accept this.

In the end, this was too important, not something that should be decided based on anyone's feelings but her own. Her feelings were telling her that there was nothing wrong with her being with Draco Malfoy. If she could forgive him for the past, if she wanted to be with him, who was anyone else to have a problem with it?

"I don't want to forget," Hermione smiled and rose up onto her knees, and then she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Then, she pulled back and smiled. "I want you to help me remember."

She kissed him again, longer this time. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms tight around her. He knew he should go for his wand, that he should do the right thing, now, while he had the chance. He couldn't…now that she knew everything; he couldn't take her choice away from her. It was time to let her decide.

"Make love to me Draco," She whispered against his lips, her hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Please?"

He moved, pushing her gently to the ground. He lay over her, softly stroking her cheek and staring down into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Draco," She giggled a little as she finally tugged his shirt over his head. "I want you to fuck me. Please?"

"Potty mouth." He laughed and made short work of the buttons on her shirt for the second time that day.

"Just getting your requirements out of the way." she sighed deeply as his lips moved down over her neck to her chest. "I seem to remember your always making me say that."

"See, your remembering already." He unclasped her bra and pulled it off, then tossed it over his shoulder. "Well done Granger."

He flicked his tongue out, teasing a nipple and then slid his hand down over her stomach. He pulled her skirt out of the way, then tugged her panties off and tossed them to join her bra. Slowly, he licked down her stomach to her clit, his hands cupping her ass and holding her tighter to his mouth. Her taste was extraordinary, exciting and oh so thoroughly sweet.

She thrust her hips against his tongue and he slid it inside of her, her hands clenched against the ground, destroying handfuls of red and orange leaves.

"Draco…" She panted heavily, "I'm …"

His tongue was coated a rush of sticky wet when she came, he licked her greedily to get every last bit. Then, he sat back and removed his pants before sliding over her again. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, fascinated by the look in his eyes. It was a look of intense heat mixed with adulation and need, a look no one had ever given her, not even when she had been in this situation before. He kissed her, deep, madly satisfying and she wondered, why had she had never felt so satisfied by a kiss before? And then she understood…she had never been kissed by someone who loved her before.

"I want you." She wrapped her legs around him, pushing her hips against him. "Please Draco, I want you so badly."

He reached between them, then slid inside her. She was heaven, being inside her was absolute heaven and he never wanted to be anyplace else again. He moved slowly, savoring every second, every last bit of the sweet, lovely friction their bodies made as he slid in and out of her.

She whispered his name "Draco" Over and over again against his ear, her hands caressing his back, softly, lovingly. She began to feel jealous, jealous that he could remember every single moment of their time together, while she couldn't.

And yet there _were_ flashes. Flashes like a slideshow in her mind. His hands on her breasts, his lips moving over her body, his fingers inside her. The look of pain in his eyes when he told her that they had done this many, many times before, since the beginning of September. Just before she fell away from him, unconscious in the grass. Her dreams, every single one of them, had been reality. Reality that had been so beautiful that her heart couldn't let go of it, even when her mind had been forced to forget.

Draco rolled, in the way she now knew that he always did, shifting so she straddled him. Hermione moved slightly, in the way she knew gave him the most pleasure, the way she knew would drive him mad. His hands rubbed up her legs to cup her ass, guiding her over him as he always did, his eyes fixed on her breasts as they always were.

And she remembered, remembered enough to know that it was always like this. He always looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, that his cock always felt so amazingly good inside her, that his hands always felt so fantastically wonderful on her skin.

It was always like this. Always perfect, always right.

He always made her feel as if she couldn't give a fuck less if others thought it was wrong. She knew it was right, and that was all that mattered.

"Draco…" She quickened her pace, taking him deeper, riding him harder. His hands tightened, and he moaned out her name.

"Hermione!"

Her body tightened as her orgasm came and she fell forward, her hands on his chest, fingernails digging into his skin. That was familiar too. His hips thrust up into hers, his cock unbearably deep inside her, her muscles squeezed tight around him while he came.

They collapsed together, her face pressed tightly against his neck, his arms around her protectively.

Hermione pulled back, her eyes slightly alarmed. "We've been safe haven't we?"

Draco laughed. "You think I would take the time to Obliviate you and not take the time to use a contraceptive charm?"

"Just checking." She giggled a little and snuggled against him again. "Speaking of Obliviate…"

She groped around on the grass until she found his shirt, pulled out his wand and tossed it across the clearing, far out of his reach.

"Don't even think about it."

Draco brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek, happy but worried. "Are you sure you want to remember?"

"I'm sure, but…"She thought of something she hadn't before. Her friends would be incredulous, but her family were muggles, they wouldn't know about his past. His friends could possibly be dangerous, not to mention his parents. "Are you sure you _want me _to remember?"

"I don't want you to be hurt, this is sure to have repercussions for both of us." He kissed her forehead "But if you're asking about repercussions for me, I could give a shit what others think. I'm sick of living as others think I should."

Hermione smiled and kissed his neck, reaching her hand up to brush her fingers over his face.

"Neither do I. I think, maybe that is what I would have done that night. The first time. I remember a little, being upset, thinking they wouldn't understand. But, I don't remember ever being sorry for what we did." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. "I don't think I was Draco. I don't think I was sorry at all."

"And if they can't handle it?"

"If they can't handle it, fuck 'em."

"Hermione Granger, with a potty mouth, I think I'm already being a bad example."

"Draco Malfoy with a Muggleborn, I _know_ I'm being a bad example."

He grinned and kissed her. "Fuck 'em."

Hermione pushed up on her arms, propping one on either side of his head. His hands reached up for her breasts, they were far too tempting to resist. She looked down at him, an extremely dirty urge running through her mind.

"No thanks." She grinned naughtily and bent her head to kiss him.

"I'd rather fuck you."


End file.
